


Crying Bird

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Dick has a nightmare and when Batman can not to calm him down, he calls Wally. BIRDFLASH!





	Crying Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first stories I ever wrote and I finally got around to post this on AO3. This is crossposted on fanfition.net, where I have the same nickname.

Dick cried silently and stung his arms around his body: "Don't cry, little bird, don't cry!", he said to himself and fell back onto his bed. He rolled himself into fetus position and just stayed this ways for hours. Trough his sobs he sometimes could hear Bruce and Alfred knocking on the door and demanding (asking) him to open the door and let them in. He didn't answer them. After hours and hours of crying a new voice spoke:" Dick, are you okay? What happened? Dick, answer me! Rob!"

Dick shot up from the bed and gasped:" Wally!", Yeah Dick, it's me! Please open the door! If try vibrating trough it, I'll get a bloddy nose." Quickly Dick got up and opened the door and was pulled into a thight hug the next moment. After tensing for a few seconds, he finally melted into the arms of his best friends. After a while Wally broke the hug and pushed Dick back a little:" What did you do? How did you make BATMAN so worried that he called ME!" Dick just wrapped his arms around Wally again and pressed his nose into Wallis chest, saving his smell. Wally laughed silently:" So no talking today, eh!" Quickly Wally scooped Dick up and the next moment they lay on the bed, spooned together. Soothingly Wally rubbed Dick's back and whispered nonsense in his ear. The room slowly got darker and one or two hours later they lay on the bed in complete darkness and silence. Slowly Dick started talking:" You were all dead! And it was so real! And I never said… said…"

"Sh, Dickie-bird, sh!", Wally said gently. Dick raised his head slowly and starred into Wally's green eyes:" I never got to say,…. that…. I love you!" Wally's eyes grew bigger and Dick could have hit himself, for being so stupid and ruin their friendship. Suddenly he felt two fingers, that brought his chin up. A moment later his lips were captured by another pair-And when he needed to draw away, he starred into beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, too!", Wally murmured and pulled him to another soft kiss.

END


End file.
